This invention relates to a transport belt for a stimulable phosphor sheet More particularly, it relates to a transport belt for a stimulable phosphor sheet in a radiation image information recording and/or reading device adapted for recording and/or reading the radiation image information of an object to be imaged, whereby it is possible to prevent generation of static charge on the sheet, flaws or contamination of the sheet and deposition of dust and dirt thereon to enable a clearer and more accurate image information to be obtained from the sheet.